Tiva Oneshots!
by Everafter101
Summary: most of these will be set after season 11! Most will be seeing Ziva come home or something like that
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Bunch of TIVA oneshots! I really wish TIVA would come back! I think it would be cool if Ziva came back for an episode every so often if that's the best they can do, cause that's better then nothing right? And if the series ever ends ( I WILL cry and have a meltdown) they end up together. **

**I DONT NOT OWN NCIS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WRITES OF NCIS, WHICH ISNT ME! :) **

Tony sighed leaning back into his couch. Another stupid power cut had ruined his movie night. He didn't even know why he still did this movie night thing. Maybe he just didn't want to let go of it, of other tradition. Taking a sip of his chocolate milk shake and a bite of his pizza. The rain poured down outside drowning out the sounds of the road below. The whole apartment was only dimly lit by the street lights outside.  
>It had being a hard 6 months. Real hard 6 months. For a start he had got a girlfriend, Lisa, Who he had just broken up, he didn't even know why he did, it just didn't feel right with her. He had, had family issues and realizing 6 months ago that it had being a year since Ziva had left had being hard.<br>So Tony had always seemed to look forward to his movie nights. Even if he was alone. It seemed to calm down. Yet the power was out, so no movie night.  
>Tony say unhappily on the couch for awhile, just glaring madly at the TV, waiting for the power to turn back on so he could continue with his movie.<br>Knock ,Knock  
>A loud knocking came from outside at his front door.<br>Who could be here at this time of night? It was pretty late.  
>Tony stood and walked over to the door, and swung it open, with a annoyed expression clear on his face.<br>But when he saw who stood at his door his heart stopped, of all people standing at his door he was not expecting this person.  
>The person who stood in front of him was dripping wet, soaked through.<br>That person was.  
>Ziva.<p>

Ziva stood in the hall way with a small smile on her face watching Tony's expression, turn from clearly annoyed to shocked then happy in a matter of seconds. In one had Tony still had his Chocolate milkshake in his hand, Ziva took his moment of shock to grab the milkshake and take a large sip of it.  
>"Ziva?" Breathed Tony.<br>His eyes were wide, he was afraid to blink, scared that if he did when he opened his eyes she would be gone. That she wasn't real.  
>"Tony" Ziva said with a smirk before side stepping and walking in to his apartment.<br>Tony turned to watch her flop down on to his couch, he shut his down still so afraid this was another one of his dreams. His stupid dreams, that had left him crying at times, and got Lisa asking questions that he didn't want to answer.  
>"what are you doing here Ziva?" Tony asked staring at her.<br>"Well, I was in DC, and as I remember it's movie night tonight, Yes?, so here I am, yet the powers out I see" Ziva said with a frown.  
>Tony couldn't help but smile more widely before sitting down by her, he sat so closely that their shoulders touched.<br>"how long are you here for?" Tony said trying to clear his head.  
>"I am planning on coming back to live, Tony" Ziva said meeting his eyes.<br>Tony couldn't her realize how happy that made him, how over joyed. It had being 18 months since he had last seen her, 1 month since he had talked to her on the phone. And yet she still made his so relaxed so quickly.  
>"that's GREAT!" Gasped Tony.<br>"Yes it is" Ziva replied.  
>Ziva grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat it. Tony couldn't help but smile at how she made herself at home, in his house.<br>"what, um, changed your mind" Tony asked, taking a piece of pizza for himself.  
>For a while Ziva said nothing, Tony began to think she wasn't going to answer him.<br>"I guess, how can you be the best person you can be, when the people who make you the way you are, are not with you?" Ziva said softly.  
>Tony didn't say anything, as he tried to understand what Ziva had just said, That he and is coworkers no his friends they may be his coworkers but they were also his friends, good friends, that they made Ziva a better person, that they were important to her. And she would leave her old life behind for this one.<br>Tony began to grin even more. His smile was huge.  
>And the power flicked back on, the lights a blinding flash of light, the tv began to play the movie, not a word was said from either of them, they just watched the movie, and it was nice, it was like old times. It was how it was so post to be.<p>

When the movie was over Ziva stood.  
>"I better get to my hotel, but I shall see you in the morning" Ziva said with a grin.<br>Tony followed after her.  
>"tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah, I thought I would drop in and say hello, Imagine if Abby found out I was in town and didn't come and say hello!, and McGee would hack my phone to track me down, Gibbs would put out a warrant for my arrest" Ziva said with a laugh she smiled so brightly at the thought of them going to such lengths to see her.  
>Tony nodded.<br>"yes they would, they miss you so much"  
>"But don't tell them I'm here, I want to surprise them" Ziva replied.<br>"Ok"  
>Ziva turned and walked out the door, then hesitated, Tony stood watching her stand there, her back to him, then she turned walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.<br>"Goodnight, Tony" Ziva whispered.  
>And with that she left.<p>

It was 10:00am and Tony was trying to stall Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky. Ziva would be walking through those elevator doors any minute now.  
>"So is this John Doe got a name yet?, Has his DNA results come back" Tony said slowly trying to take up as much time a possible.<br>Gibbs was about to say something when the elevator dinged and Ziva walked in. Everyones backs were to her, but Tony's.  
>Tony relaxed happy that he no longer had to stall.<br>"Ok so real reason, you're here , is I am amazing and I have the best surprise ever for you guys" Tong said smugly.  
>Ziva rolled her eyes from where she stood quietly.<br>Bishop sat at her desk ( Ziva's old desk and before that Kate's) Staring at Ziva who stood holding a large box of donuts.  
>Who was this woman? She seemed really familiar. Was she another one of Tony's girlfriends? Had she seen a picture of this woman before?And why was Tony acting weirder then normal?<br>All of a sudden the woman was stand right beside her desk. So that she was right behind the group. The smirk was growing of Tony's face.  
>"and what would the surprise be?" Snapped Gibbs.<br>"Not what, who" Tony said in a sing song voice.  
>Abby sighed. "Who then?" She asked.<br>"why don't you look for yourself, behind you" Tony said with a grin. Abby spun around.  
>Her eyes widen at the sight of Ziva. Everyone else did the same. Abby leaped forward hugging Ziva tightly. Ziva laughed. Everyone took in turns hugging her tightly.<br>"What are you doing here, Ziva" Asked Gibbs a grin on his face as he picked a donut from the donut box.  
>"Um, well I guess I decided to come back to DC" Laughed Ziva.<br>Ziva smiled turning the box towards Bishop.  
>"hi, want one?" Ziva said a little awkwardly.<br>Bishop bit her lip then nodded taking one.  
>"Thanks, Ziva" She replied.<br>Gibbs phone rang and he answered it.  
>"so are you like , staying , staying?" Asked Abby.<br>Ziva just nodded.  
>"YAY!" squealed Abby before hugging Ziva again.<br>"Grab your gear, we're going to the Navy base" called Gibbs.  
>Everyone began to quickly grab their gear, but Ziva and Abby who stood by Tony's desk eating donuts. As Tony ran past he quickly gave Ziva a tight hug. And a small very quick kiss on the forehead.<br>"see ya soon , Ziva, Abby" Tony called. Before following Ducky, Gibbs, Bishop and McGee to the Elevator.  
>Abby sighed "Come, to my lab so we can chat" Abby said grabbing Ziva's arm and dragging her behind her.<p>

When they down in the lab, Abby spun round so she was facing Ziva. Abby stared at Ziva carefully trying to think carefully, she looked very thoughtful.  
>"what?" Asked Ziva sitting down on a chair.<br>"Hmm" Abby began sitting down opposite Ziva.  
>"Are you and Tony like together?" Abby blurted out.<br>Ziva was surprised by the question.  
>"No! Of cause not! , I, I mean, well, I don't know" Ziva said with a sigh.<br>Then shaking head, no they weren't, but she was sure all she had do was tell him how she felt and they would end up together, but she was afraid that it would end badly.  
>"No not really" Ziva clarified<br>Abby rolled her eyes. "Why not?"  
>"I don't know," Sighed Ziva closing her eyes.<br>"Well, if you want him, then go for him, I think her loves you"  
>"You think?"<br>"I know, he was a wreck after you left" Commented Abby with a small grin.  
>"I just don't want to ruin our friendship if this doesn't work out" groaned Ziva.<br>"Me and McGee are fine we're still friends" Abby said softy.  
>Ziva nodded in agreement then smiled opening her eyes. If she wanted this she had to go for it.<p>

Ziva stood outside Tony's apartment, this was it. Why was she so afraid? Maybe it was because she was about to change the friendship between her and Tony. What if he rejected her? But she had to do this.  
>Raising her hand she knocked on the door.<br>"Tony…." Ziva called her voice shaking.  
>Ziva could hear Tony's footfalls as he walked towards the door and then the click of the lock, and there he was, standing in front of her.<br>Ziva took a deep breath and step forward kissing him.  
>All fear washed away.<br>When they pulled apart Tony whispered "No more rule 12" Before kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Jenna had being dating for one year now, and it was there one year anniversary and Jenna who had a lot of money to spare insisted they go to Italy for the week. Tony was shocked by the idea but in the end agreed to it as it seemed like a nice idea.  
>So now he and Jenna stood outside and huge hall, tonight the small Italian town was having a party dinner the party was all about their culture. And Jenna had begged for them to go. And how could Tony say no?  
>As they entered the outside courtyard, Tony couldn't help but gasp, it was so pretty, every inch of the pace was only lit up by tiny fairy lights. Many table were set up all face a stage.<br>"lets find a front row table" Giggled Jenna dragging Tony to the front row and picking a table, that was pretty close to the center.  
>A waiter took their orders. And soon enough performers began to preform on stage. It was becoming a brilliant night.<br>They were just beginning to eat their dessert when a man came of to say this was the last performance of the night before the band would play. After the last very funny performance was over, the band began to set up stage.  
>"ohhh! I cant wait to hear the music!" Smiled Jenna.<br>"Me too" Tony said with a small smile.  
>The last two years had being hard, It had being 2 years since he had seen Ziva, he had talked to he a bit, but not a lot, he found when ever he talked to her, he ended up depressed so he tried to limit how much he talked to her. And now he was getting back on track, he was dating again, and he was happy about it.<br>The song began, a beautiful woman's voice drifted over the crowded she was singing in Italian.  
>Tony didn't bother looking up an just kept on eating.<br>"oh! She pretty, look!" smiled Jenna, she was good how she understood a man could still see woman as pretty and not get mad about it.  
>Tony lifted his head and looked at the singer.<br>Then came the shock the realization hit, how was this possible? Was the world this small?  
>Because the woman singing was Ziva.<br>Why was she here?  
>He couldn't breathe.<br>Ziva.  
>He had just began to get over her, and here she stood, singing in front of him, in a very pretty dress, with a happy smile on her face, she looked so relaxed.<br>The song came to a close, and Tony just stared. Ziva must have felt the intense staring because she looked in his direction, she stopped walking when she caught him, her eyes widen in surprise, he saw the surprise mixing with anger , then joy. Ziva gave him a smile, with a raised eyebrow and began the next song.  
>Ziva kept her eyes locked on anyone else but Tony, but she gave him quick looks every so often<p>

. "Tony? Earth to Tony" Jenna said staring at Tony.  
>Tony turned to look at Jenna, in surprise he must have zoned out.<br>"Oh sorry" Tony muttered.  
>"She seemed to find you good looking to, I might have to keep my eye on you" Jenna teased with a giggle.<br>"No! , I mean, well, I know her" Tony stuttered.  
>Jenna stared at him in surprise.<br>"You know her?"  
>"ah, well yeah, That's Ziva" Tony said trying his best to sound calm.<br>Jenna knew enough about Ziva to know he cared about her, a lot. But she was sure they were just very good friends.  
>"Really? Oh that's so amazing, what a small world!" Gasped Jenna smiling brightly.<br>The song ended and a new singer walked on, as Ziva began to walk off, Tony beckoned to her. With a nodded Ziva walked off the stage and came over to the table.  
>"um, hi, Tony, what are you doing here?" Ziva said.<br>"Um, well me and Jenna, my girlfriend are just hanging out" Tony said awkwardly.  
>Ziva turned and smiled almost you brightly for Ziva, at Jenna.<br>"oh sorry! I'm Ziva, me and Tony used to work together" Ziva said.  
>Jenna nodded. "Yeah I know, I have heard a lot about you! Its good to meet you, sit, eat with us!"<br>Ziva quickly looked at Tony, as if asking permission, with a slight nod from Tony, Ziva sat down.  
>"I hope these are good things" Ziva commented.<br>"Oh! Yes! He says you were once a very skilled _assassin_, but you targeted murders and bad people" Jenna said whispering the word assassin.  
>Ziva looked at Tony.<br>"and then you started working for NCIS" Jenna went on.  
>"I had to save her many times" commented Tony with a smirk.<br>"Ha! Please! I saved your life way more!" Ziva shot back, trying to hide he grin.  
>Jenna laughed at the two of them. "You are both so funny!"<br>Ziva looked down at Tony's plate, he still had half a date cake, in butter scotch sauce.  
>mmm Yum!<br>Without thinking, Ziva picked up a fork and cut off a good size of the cake and popped it in her mouth.  
>While chewing she nodded to show she thought it was yum. Tony looked a little surprised But didn't seem to mind. And Jenna just thought it was funny, she obviously, didn't think Ziva was going to steal Tony, not that, was what Ziva was trying to do.<br>The night went on, they all began to dance. After one to many drinks, they all began to take Selfies.  
>"Oh I need to send evidence to Abby!" laughed Tony hitting send.<br>"No!" squealed Ziva leaping forward to try grab his phone off him.  
>But he easily held it out of her reach.<br>"Tony, don't send that picture if she doesn't want you to" Giggled Jenna.  
>Tony rolled his eyes.<br>"If she really didn't want me to send it she would be able to get the phone off me"  
>That was true.<br>About half an hour later Tony got a call from Abby.  
>"Put her on NOW!" Abby squealed.<br>Tony handed to phone to Ziva.  
>"hey Abby!" Ziva began.<p>

At the end of the night everyone said goodbye.  
>"Please come to DC sometime" Tony begged.<br>"Ok, I will" Ziva said.  
>"Promise?"<br>"Pinkie bear"  
>"Its pinkie swear"<br>Ziva just rolled her eyes.  
>"I promise"<p>

**Hope you like this one! am going to try write longer oneshots! **

Two months later Tony sat at his desk. Him and Jenna had broken up 1 week ago. They had just realized they weren't right for each other, but they were still friends, good friends. And now Gibbs was saying the Ziva was moving back to DC! And She was going to be add to the Gibbs Team, Gibbs said I talked the big bosses into letting them have both Bishop and Ziva.  
>Tony couldn't be happier! Everything seemed to be getting back to normal! And that was what he needed. There may be a rule 12. But as long as she was around he could handle the rule.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Shoot them dead

**In this one its how in one of the episodes in whatever season (sorry I have no idea) Tony's is undercover going out with this girl and his car blows up, and everyone thinks hes dead but hes not! (thank god) so this a different way it could have ended.  
>(I did try to find out what episode it was but couldn't sorry) <strong>

This was not happing! No this had to be a dream, a horrid nightmare. Once again Ziva pinched her arm and once again, she didn't wake up. Ziva tried to act calm, this had happened to her before, to many times she should be used to losing someone she cares about. But this was still hard. Tony was dead. They had watched his car blow up. They had seen the car wreck. Yes Ducky was testing the DNA to make sure it was Tony, but Ziva was sure it was him. No it was him.  
>Ziva stood up. She had to do something. She knew what she was going to do. It was against the law. But she had to. She was going to. Grabbing her bag, she went into the woman's bathrooms at her work. Quickly she turned on the shower, but didn't hop in. She had half and hour tops. She had to hurry. Ziva pulled on a hoodie to hide her face, and grabbed her untraceable gun she always hide in her bag. The shower would give her an alibi. And a good one too.<br>Ziva climbed out the window. One story below was the car park roof, Ziva dropped easily to the Roof. Then swung into the car park. She knew were the camera's in the car park couldn't reach so she stuck close to the walls. Soon she was out and running. Ziva took the first cab she could. That had only taken her 2 minutes. She was going very good with time. Within 5 minutes she was at the park. This was the park they were at. She wouldn't even need half an hour! She could see the man, and his daughter in the trees arguing. She quickly began to make a bee line towards them. The kept on walking deeper into the trees. Good she would have lots over cover then.  
>When Ziva caught up to them they were out of view of everyone. No one could see them.<br>"it's true isn't it" The woman was crying. She was pretty, no wonder Tony liked her.  
>The man didn't answer he had seen Ziva. Ziva pulled out her gun and pointed at his head. His hands flew together in a begging motion.<br>"Please?" He whispered.  
>The woman turned and fear caught her eyes when she saw the gun.<br>"daddy?, what's going on?" She whispered backing up away from Ziva.  
>"Tony is dead" Hissed Ziva stepping forward, the woman looked so scared and confused,<br>"No he's alive" the woman stammered.  
>Liar.<br>"I saw his car BLOW UP" Snapped Ziva, and she flicked the safety off.  
>"My driver was driving his car" The man begged.<br>"please he is alive, but even so its not out fault" The woman begged.  
>"It is! You were the target!, your stupid father had to make you a target! But Tony was the one hurt in the end" Ziva growled, she wouldn't shout, that would make a scene draw people over.<br>"I know dad told me, But he is alive" The woman cried.  
>Liar.<br>Ziva pointed the gun at the man's head and was about to pull the trigger when.  
>"Ziva, don't"<br>The voice was so familiar, it was the voice she never thought she would here again.  
>"what the hell Ziva" Tony shouted grabbing her arm that still held the gun trained on the man.<br>Ziva turned and stared at him. She wanted to hug him, cry, to yell and him, scream, to laugh, she was happy he was alive but so angry that he hadn't even called.  
>Ziva lowered the gun.<br>"Your alive?" Ziva asked, almost expecting to disappear any second.  
>"I told you he was" The woman said softly.<br>Even though she looked scared she seemed to see how upset Ziva was.  
>"why are were you about to kill him?" Tony whispered.<br>"We saw your stupid car explode!, I thought you were dead" Ziva whispered.  
>"Look, just a very big misunderstanding, look lets just say your father probably has done just as bad, he almost had you killed today, so please just forget this?" Tony begged his eyes on the woman.<br>After a second the woman nodded.  
>"we are leaving anyway, we have to hide, calling the police will only make it worse" The man replied.<br>Tony nodded and turned to Ziva.  
>"Go, Now" Tony said sharply.<br>She turned around and quickly walked through the trees. How could she be so stupid? What was wrong with her? She was about to kill someone. She risked her new job for nothing! She didn't know if Tony was dead and turns out he wasn't! And killing them wouldn't have changed it anyway! She wouldn't have felt any better.  
>Stupid.<br>Ziva got into a cab.  
>What if they changed their minds and reported her?<br>What would Tong think? He must be so mad with her, so disappointed.  
>What the hell had she done?<br>The cab stopped outside the parking lot.  
>Ziva jumped out and walked quickly towards the top of the parking lot.<br>A little bit of joy was in her mind though.  
>Tony was alive.<br>He was alive.  
>Not dead.<br>And that little bit of joy kept Ziva calm, from freaking out.  
>Alive.<br>Not Dead.  
>She climbed on to the roof. The sun had warmer the tin if the roof, and the heat radiated of it. Ziva jumped towards the window. He fingers caught the brick window ledge. She heaved her self up and through the window into the bathroom. The room was fill of steam from the still running shower.<br>Ziva quickly turned off the shower, but not before dampening her hair so it looked like she had, being on the shower.  
>Then she quickly walked into the bullpen.<br>"Feel better?" McGee asked.  
>Ziva froze. Did he know? How could he know?<br>"What?" Ziva asked nervously.  
>"Did the shower make you feel a but better"McGee said softly thinking that she was to upset to understand what he asked.<br>Oh of course!  
>"Yes, I did, thanks" Ziva said.<br>Ducky rushed up at that moment.  
>"It's not Tony"<br>Ziva tried to act surprised and relieved.  
>"How do you know?" McGee asked.<br>"Well his lungs are perfect, someone who survived the plague would have damaged lungs, the the man downstairs has perfect lungs, no damage" Ducky said excitedly.  
>"The man down stairs didn't have the plague" Gibbs said happily.<br>What?  
>Am I missing something Ziva thought.<br>Ducky seeming so see Ziva's confusion smiled "Tony got the plague" Ducky commented before going on.

Tony arrive half an hour later like nothing had happened, he calmly walked into the bullpen, of cause very quickly he was engulfed in hugs, and squeals from Abby, Gibbs just gave him a slap on the back of the head.  
>"what was that for?" Tony asked puzzled.<br>"I am sure someone would give you come money so you could use a pay phone" Gibbs said yet he had a smile on his face.  
>Tony just grinned.<p>

Tony and Ziva never talked about this. They both acted as if it never happened. It was like an unspoken rule that they never said anything. And sometimes Tony would wonder if he had imagined it, that he had dreamed Ziva pulling a gun on the people she had thought been the cause of his 'death'. But he then remember that look of utter relief on Ziva's face, the tears welling up in her eyes, he had never seen her look so relieved so happy, so grateful. And he knew he could never imagine that joy in her face.


	4. What type of partner?

**just a real small oneshot , Ziva helping tony get away from a creepy stalkish girlfriend. **

The bullpen was busy, everyone off doing their own jobs, the constant chatter of voices, and tapping of keyboard key, and occasional ring of a phone had become strangely soothing to Ziva David, who sat at her desk typing away at her own computer finishing the latest report of the case they had just finished.

"Hmmm" Tim McGee said staring at his computer screen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
>"oi Ziva!, did you know Tony is in a 'committed relationship' with a woman the name of Lacy Reid" McGee asked making air quotation marks at the words 'committed relationship'.<p>

Ziva's head snapped up, shock evident on her face.  
>"No I didn't, how do you know this?" Ziva asked.<br>"FaceBook" was all McGee said while scrolling through the woman's profile.

Ziva stood up and walked slowly over to McGee's desk, trying hard not to make her face calm and blank, while inside she was freaking out.  
>'committed relationship?' he couldn't be in one, be that meant, she and he….<br>'STOP IT ZIVA, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!' Ziva mentally scolded herself.

Leaning over McGee's shoulder Ziva could see a picture of a very pretty blonde, about her own age hugging Tony, they were both smiling brightly at the camera.

"Morning people, what you all looking at?" Tony's voice came out over no where making Ziva jump slightly.  
>"Your committed relationship" Ziva said, forcing a teasing tone to her voice.<br>"What?" Tony asked not understanding.  
>"weren't you going to tell us?" McGee laughed.<br>"tell you what?" Tony asked not understanding what the two where teasing him about.  
>"You committed relationship status on FaceBook? With , a, Lacy Reid" Ziva prompted.<p>

At the very confused expression on Tony's face Ziva laughed.  
>"already reached your first biff Tony?" Ziva asked.<br>"Tiff Ziva its Tiff, and I don't know what you are talking about, we were a one time thing" Tony muttered walking over to stare at the open profile page that was on McGee's computer.

"no, no , no NO! this is not happening, why is it girls instantly think after one night your dating?, so committed is like marriage, after one night she's thinking of marriage!" Tony said beginning to panic.  
>Ziva rolled her eyes trying to keep the relieved smile off her face. "Stop being so dramatic Tony!" Ziva laughed.<br>Before they could continue Gibbs came walking in, coffee in hand.  
>"Gear up, we have a case!"<p>

Tony and Ziva were standing on the door steps to the front door to ask a few questions about the victim from the best friend. When Tony's phone began to ring.  
>Glancing at the screen he visibly cringed. "this is the 5th time she has tried to call in the lst hour!" Tony moaned.<br>"maybe if you answered the phone she would stop calling?" Ziva asked smiling brightly at Tony.  
>"Is she just going to keep calling?, what do I do Zi?, help me!" Tony begged.<br>Without a work Ziva snatched the still ringing phone from Tony's hand and answered it.  
>"Hello, this is Tony's phone, how can I help you?" Ziva said so sweetly Tony almost laughed, he had to bite his tongue to stop the laugh from escaping his lips.<br>"ah who's this?" a woman's voice asked on the other end of the line, Ziva instantly could hear the clear jealousy, which made Ziva smirk.  
>"Ziva" Ziva replied causally as if this the obvious.<br>"Who are you, how do you know Tony?" The woman asked getting a little snappy.  
>"Why the 20 questions" asked Ziva grinning at Tony who hand his fist stuck in his mouth to stop himself from laughing.<br>"what the hell is that so post to mean" Snapped Lacy.  
>"Just wondering why so many questions, anyway can I give Tony a message?" Ziva asked.<br>"ah sure , his girlfriend Lacy, wanted to talk to him, so yeah, so who are you to tony?" Lacy asked.  
>Covering the phone with her hand Ziva asked quickly.<br>"Does she know you're an agent?"  
>"No why?" Tony asked.<br>Ziva put the phone back to her ear.  
>"His partner, bye now" and with that she hung up.<br>Ziva handed the phone to Tony and grinned.  
>"She will take partner the wrong way, she'll think I'm your girlfriend or wife, no thanks needed" Ziva explained before knocking on the door of the house.<br>Tny couldn't help smiling while shaking his head, his little ninja would always be there for him, the worlds best partner for sure.  
>"Thanks Zi"<br>"Any time Tony" Ziva said with a sweet smile.


End file.
